1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to means for connecting a fixed member and a movable member in axial alignment therewith through a helical spring. More particularly, the invention is directed to means for connecting a presser bar bushing and presser bar attached collar in a sewing machine through a helical spring surrounding the presser bar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in sewing machines to urge a presser bar downwardly with a stretched helical spring having an upper end operably connected to a presser bar attached member and having the lower end held against upward movement. preferably, the spring and presser bar are coaxially arranged to permit the spring force to be applied along the axis of the presser bar. Such an arrangement is disclosed in copending patent application Ser. No. 081,404 of James A. Transue and William Weisz for "Extension Spring Biasing Structure" filed Oct. 3, 1979, and in copending patent application Ser. No. 141,879, U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,024 of Gary D. Jones et al for "Simplified Presser Bar" filed Apr. 21, 1980. Opposite ends of the spring may be connected to a presser bar attached member and a spring holding member coaxial therewith by threading end coils of the spring into machined helical grooves in such members as disclosed in the said patent applications. The connections made in such fashion serve their intended purpose, however, it is a costly operation to machine helical grooves in the members to receive coils of the spring.
It is a prime object of the present invention to provide the means for connecting axial aligned members with a coaxial helical spring in a manner permitting the connection to be made without the need for machined helical grooves to receive coils of the spring and requiring only the utilization of an inexpensive readily available split ring.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent during a reading of the specification taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.